The Past, The Present, The Future
by Mel X Lady
Summary: After a mis-understanding, Mulder and Scully loose eachother and somehow find themselves in 1912
1. Default Chapter Title

TITLE: The Past The Present The Future (1/2)  
  
AUTHOR: Mel X Lady   
  
RATING: R   
  
CATEGORY: MSR  
  
DISTRIBUTION STATEMENT: Feel free to post this anywhere as  
long as my name stays with the fanfic.   
  
FEEDBACK: MLKChessQueen@Juno.com   
http://www.expage.com/page/DailyJokePage   
  
SPOILERS: PMP and Triangle  
  
SUMMARY: After a fight, Mulder and Scully find themselves in 1912.   
  
DISCLAIMER: CC and 1013 owns everything  
I own nothing.  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
  
  
"No Mulder, It doesn't work like that" Scully cried as Mulder stood next to her and faught the tears that held in the corners of his eyes.  
"Scully, I can't...I won't"  
"You won't what?" She yelled, now angry. Angry at him,   
angry at herself, angry at the world that she had forgotten   
existed outside the little world they held for such a brief moment in time.  
"Scully, I didn't kiss her, she kissed me and I couldn't very well push her away, not in that situation"  
"Then what were you doing IN that situation Mulder?" Scully screamed back at him.  
"With *her*?"  
  
Mulder stood silently, knowing that this was the moment of truth, where what he said right now would either destroy the only thing he's ever held so dear in his whole life, or save it, and rebuild it.  
  
  
*******  
  
  
That night Fox Mulder rested his head on his pillow and thought about the horrible day he had. His mind shifted back to the previous week that explained everything.  
"It's so simple" he muttered to himself,  
"Skinner had a F.B.I. trainie down there, her name was Monica, and she was learning about how to be an agent, and she needed to see ALL of the F.B.I., including the X-Files. She had been waiting down there, I went down there before Scully, I saw Scully getting some coffee from the vending machine upstairs, why didn't I stop and say good morning? If I had stopped, then I would have never met Monica, and she would have never had kissed me, Scully would have never seen that, and I would be with her right now. Damn it, why did I ever go down without Scully?"  
He questioned everything as he fluttered his eye lashes and hoped his dreamland would treat him better then his current world.  
  
*******  
  
  
Mulder opened his eyes quickly and realized he wasn't in his apartment anymore, he was standing out in the middle of Skinner's office, he quickly looked up the clock and noticed it was only 10:13. Hadn't he gone to bed at midnight?  
He quickly turned around to see Scully, in a sleek red dress, a change from her normal, daily attire.  
He slowly moved his eyes and saw the other half, the half he couldn't and didn't want to believe. There was another man wrapped around her arms. He waited for his mind to stop racing as he stared at him for a minuet. The shadowy image quickly registered in his eyes and he felt his stomach churn. It was Assistant Director Skinner.  
  
"Skinner! You son of a--"  
"Temper Temper Temper, Mulder" Scully replied with her lipstick smeared and beads of sweat beginning to form on her forehead.   
"Scully, what are you doing here?" Mulder quickly demanded, his voice now both quivering and angry. He wanted answers but wasn't sure if he could handle them.  
  
Scully quickly slid off of Skinner's desk and walked in front of Mulder.  
"Mulder, Fox Mulder" She said, now twisting his tie teasingly,   
"I had no idea you even cared."  
"Scully!"  
"I love you!, Of course I care, I mean, I've never loved anyone so much in my life, please don't do this to me, to us, to our future!"  
"Our future, Mr. Mulder, I thought we gave that up."  
"No, of course not, please Scully I-"  
"need you on this, blah blah blah, Sure...Fine...Whatever, Mulder, I hear that line daily. Walter here, well, no lines, no stories, just love." She taunted him as she walked over, and played with the tie that was still around Skinner's neck. "So if you'll excuse us Mr. Mulder, we'd like our privicy."  
  
Scully winked as she streatched her arms around Skinner's neck and sat in his lap. She spun the chair around, so the only thing Mulder could see was the back of the chair, and a red shoe land to the ground.  
  
"SCULLY!" Mulder screamed and darted for the chair. He jumped but missed and thumped on the ground. He jumped up and looked around the room again. He was back home and breathing heavely as he quickly ran toward a clock to see what time it was.  
"2:23 am, April 10th" Mulder said quietly as he tried to catch his breath.  
He walked back toward his couch and sat down. He knew it would be another restless night.  
  
********  
  
"Good Morning Mulder" Scully said as a sleepy Mulder stumbled into the office. Usually Mulder had time to get a cup of coffee in the morning, but he had spent an extra long time that morning forcing himself to go to work and be able to eye Scully without crying and Skinner without jumping ontop of him and screaming for his heart, which he was convinced Scully had taken and given to Skinner as a trophey.  
"Good Morning, Dana" Mulder said without thinking.  
"Dana...Mulder, we decided-"  
"I know Scully, I'm sorry, I slipped"  
"It's alright, How did you sleep?" She asked him, the question almost knocked him backward.  
"Pretty well, I guess." he lied to her,   
It would be better if I had you to hold tight, feel your warmth, smell your hair, kiss your lips, stroke your cheek, and make the whole world melt away, where we are the only two who would live, happily, forever.  
"Mulder, Skinner wanted to see us up in his office, as soon as you came in." Scully said as Mulder began to check his e-mail.  
"Did he come down here to say that or did he send one of his minions to say that." Mulder said as he began to get angrier with the thought of the Bastard touching his Scully.  
"He sent an e-mail, Mulder, now is NOT the time to get touchy around Skinner. He's supporting us, Mulder, remember?"   
"I remember Scully, I remember everything he's done for us." Mulder replied, trying to forget the horrible dream that had haunted him.  
  
*******  
  
"Good Morning Agents" Skinner started as Mulder and Scully entered the room.  
Memories of the dream haunted him as he realized he was standing where he had been the night before. He quickly stepped forward toward Scully but the memories still lingered. It had been a regular day, that's why Scully had walked into their office like any normal day, but that day, Monica, she was down there, and she had impulsivly kissed Mulder, he had no idea why, but she had just thrown herself on him, and Mulder couldn't get her off without hurting her.  
"You are probably wondering why I called you two up here" Skinner said as he tilted himself back slightly in his chair.  
"Yes, Sir, I was acctually currious of that myself" Scully said, looking over at Mulder, who was listening, but not completely in tune.   
"Well Agents, I have a case, it's so bizarre, I couldn't even send it on down, I'm intrigued by it accually. Are you both familar with the Titanic sinking of 1912?"   
"Does it include a necklace and a 100 year old woman who has a 3 day flashback?" Mulder scarcasticly replied with a grin on his face.   
"Agent Mulder" Skinner started, but stopped and continued,  
"I need you both to go out to the recovery ship, it's out in the location where the ship sunk."  
"And why are we going out there, Sir?" Mulder asked, trying to keep all sarcasim at a low.  
"Well, they believe they have found something in the remains, but they're not sure what to make of it." Skinner read from the report.  
"We'll be out there by night fall." Scully said as she stood up and began to head toward the door. Mulder lingered until he stood up and took the case file from Skinner's out streatched hand and followed Scully out the door.  
  
*******  
  
"And this will be your quarters, Agent Scully" a tall man with blue eyes and a dark smile said as he led her to the room where she would be staying.  
"Thank you." Scully said, she wasn't sure of his name since the captain of the group had called two men to help the agents, so he was either Smith or Brown. Mulder had been taken down another hallway, She'd have to find it later, after she was settled in.  
"If you'll excuse me, I'm needed up deck" the man she decided was probably Brown said.  
  
Scully walked into the smaller room, it was fairly nice, it had a bed, a chest of drawers, a bathroom, and a painting of the Titanic hanging on the wall.   
That can't be the Titanic, Scully thought to herself, if only has 3 smoke stacks. She leaned in for a closer looked and saw the gold plate with the title of the painting in it.   
"The Queen Anne" Scully murmured outloud, Of course, I'm not gonna doubt that."  
  
While she finished unpacking, a sudden knock came to her door.  
"Come in" Scully called out as she placed a folded white shirt ontop of a gray one in her drawers  
"Miss Scully, a deeper voice said, deeper then Mulder's, but not as deep as the man she had decided was Brown.  
"Yes?" She asked as she turned around but then she quickly hit the ground and saw bright flashes of lights.  
  
*******  
  
"Miss Scully!" a voice cried out as she lay on the ground, her head began to throb from the impact of the ground.  
She held her head for a moment as she felt a man gently help her up as she tried to stand up on her own.   
"There ya go ma'am, When I saw you fall, I almost thought it was my fault, startling you and all."  
  
Scully quickly accessed the situation, There was the same man who had helped her into her room, but now he was wearing a White Star Line uniform and was treating Scully as if she where royality.  
"I'm sorry, it was my fault, I must have tripped over the rug or something..." Scully had trouble finishing her sentence because of what she now saw, she almost fell down again. Her once simple room, with the bed and drawers and Queen Anne painting, now appeared to have red walls with a mirror and furniture.  
"Which room am I in" Scully asked the attendent, who was still standing there, studying the room too.  
"You're in the sitting room, Miss Scully, You're bed room is along that door way, and another exit is along that hallway" he said as pointing along to different sides of the room.  
"Oh, Okay, Thank you" she said, as she began to wander the room, but that's when she noticed her legs wouldn't move as freely as they normally would. She looked down and noticed she had on an eligent dress, alot like the kinds she had seen in Titanic. She and Mulder had gone to see that together, not as a date, but as a chance meeting. He was there with the Lone Gunmen, they where busy pointing out the people who would later make history and Mulder was busy paying too much attention to Kate Winslet.  
  
Scully decided it was time to check out the rest of the ship, and hoped to run into Mulder, and see if they could make some sense out of this.   
Scully checked herself out in the mirror, she looked like she was in a picture that she had seen in her High School History books.  
With that she left the room and prayed silently that she would find Mulder, and that they could fix this.  
  
*******  
  
Mulder walked around the ship and took in all the sights and sounds, he couldn't help it, he had always been fascinated with the ship and the people on this ship. He had gone with Scully to see the movie, of course it wasn't a date, the Lone Gunmen had come with Mulder, while they pointed out the potential criminals of the upcoming 20th Centuary, he had imagined he was Jack, and Scully was Rose. Of course if he had his way, Jack wouldn't have froze to death and Celine Dion would have really been on the ship, so of course, he could show Scully he loved her more than a Diva.   
"Good evening, Sir" a strong voice with a hint of a British accent said as he passed by the deck.  
"Good Evening." Mulder replied, grinning, he had always wanted to be respected by his peers. It was a secret ambition he had held at heart.  
"I'm afraid we haven't met" The gentlemen said "I'm Jaccob Astor"  
"Well hello Jaccob Astor, I'm Fox Mulder" Mulder said with a now stern face.  
"Fox... That's a very interesting name, where you named after the animal?"  
"I'm not truely sure, I think either that or it was a name somewhere back in my family."  
"That's very interesting, we'll have to talk later, in the Smoking Room." Jaccob said as he walked off to a woman, probably his wife.  
  
Mulder began walking around again, he was trying to find Scully, so they could find what caused this and try to reverse it, Mulder wanted to go home, before April 14th at least.  
  
*******  
  
Scully walked along the deck. It was getting late, almost 11:00 there, sometime in the afternoon in D.C., well, her DC was 88 years away. 88 years of change, 88 years of love, loss, anger, forgiveness, technology, surprises and huge steps forward in human development. Except there was something that human's have never been able to overcome. Jelously. Scully thought she had overcome that. She believed Mulder loved her and she loved Mulder.   
"I still love Mulder, he's so good to me" she whispered outloud as she realized she was on the bow of the ship. She carefully stepped over the anchor and chains that alligned the deck. She remembered seeing them in the movie.  
"Now, where's my Jack?" She asked out loud as she began to lean over the railing at the front of the ship.  
  
A gentle tear slipped from her eye as she realized she was alone on the ship. Mulder was 88 years away, by the time she hit 2000, she would be long gone. She would be long gone before Monday. She knew she wouldn't take a life boat. She didn't want to upset time. She didn't want to take the seat of someone who influenced the President of the United States or someone who would be of help in the future. Scully then looked out into the darkness, wondering what would become of her future. Wondering of the 2000 Scully was still in D.C., or on assignment with Mulder a day along. It was Saturday night now. Scully had investigated the ship. She'd met the captain, he was very handsome and intelegent. She smiled to herself as she grasped the bars and pulled herself up. She had checked all over. She couldn't find Mulder, he wasn't there. She couldn't kid herself any longer, the ship had reached the point of no return. She would have to end her life right here and now, so she couldn't end someone else's or be perseuded to change her mind. She quickly sat down on the bar and looked over the ship, she realized by falling she would be killed instantly.   
"No pain" she replied outloud.  
She said a silent prayer as she looked down at the deck and out to the water.  
"Scully?" A voice called out of nowhere.  
  
She quickly looked back. Only one person had called her Scully.  
"Mulder?" she cried back, tears now running down her cheeks.  
"Scully!" the voice cried out louder then before and he took off toward the bow, toward Scully.  
"Mulder!" she said as she began to pull her legs back over the bar. By the time she got both legs back over, Mulder was practicly picking her up. Mulder picked her up and grasped her so tightly, but she didn't mind, she was greatful he had come then, and not 2 seconds later.  
"Oh Mulder, I thought I'd never see you again."   
"Scully--I."  
"Dana, Mulder, I'd like you to call me Dana here"  
"Dana" he said with a somewhat confused look on his face that was replaced with a smile.  
  
She quickly reached in and kissed his lips with gentle force. She breathed in and out quickly, hoping that this would be a clear sign to him on what she wanted. He quickly pulled her off the bar where she was still sitting and he held her back so that her body was next to his. Pulling away for enough time and breathe, they both looked at eachother, gasping.  
"Dana, we've got to do something."  
"Mulder, I know, The ship is going to sink in 24 hours, and we have got to make it where we don't exist, what if I was forced to take someone's seat, someone who could influence something else, that could alter reality as we know...knew it."  
"We can't take that risk." Mulder said as he kissed her lips again, he then reached for her hand and they ran back inside to Mulder's suite.  
  
*******  
  
Mulder opened the door for Scully as she walked in quickly. They where unsure of what would happen next, but a night of passion was uncalled for. They had to think of a way to get off the ship, and back into 2000.  
"Alright, Dana, we've already ruled that we can't save the ship." Mulder said after he took off his jacket and her shaw.  
"Okay, Mulder, how did we get here in the first place?"  
"There where streams of light and a sudden but painless shock, I wound up on the ground, and in here."  
  
Scully stood up and began to walk around the room. It was like her's, except it was on the opposite side of the ship.  
"Dana, I have two theories, and no way to prove either one."  
"Which would be-" she said, leaving him with an open floor so he could explain his ideas to her.  
"Well, I remember a case where I went back in time, to the Queen Anne." Scully's eyes lit up, while that case, Mulder had said he loved her for the first time.   
"I jumped into the water and you and the Lone Gunmen found me, near death, but you found me."  
"Mulder, that was different though, that was in warmer water, this water is freezing, we could die if we jumped into the water." Scully said, her eyes starting to die down.   
She missed her mom, and she missed her life back in D.C. She didn't want to hang around to see World War One , it would be scary to know what will happen, for 88 years of knowledge she couldn't stop.  
"My other plan" Mulder began "is where we stay in our suites and try to stay there for the whole time. That way, when the ship goes down, we might see those flashes again, and wind up back on the recovery ship."  
"Mulder, what if we don't see the flashes."  
"We'll die..."  
Their eyes quickly lowered to the ground, her mouth opened slightly and air gently slipped between her lips, In and out, in and out, in and out. Mulder began to nibble on his lower lip.  
"Mulder, I think I have the only solution to the problem."  
  
A gentle tear slipped out of his eye and rolled down his cheek.  
"Mulder, I'll jump into the Atlantic, You stay in your suite."  
"No!" Mulder accidently let that jump out of his throat.  
"My body is stronger, I'll jump, you stay."  
"Are you sure?" she said as he nodded and looked at her.   
"We'll assume our positions at 11:40 tomorrow night."  
  
Mulder quickly leaned in and kissed Scully, his Scully. He had worked so hard to win her over in the first place, and he was not going to loose her 81 years before he was suppose to meet her.   
  
*******  
  
Scully quickly walked to her room. It was Sunday night, 10:50 to be exact. Mulder was going to start walking along the decks in 40 minuets. Scully then turned a corner and ran into a man. I'm sorry, I didn't see you-" Scully stopped mid sentence as she looked at him. It was the Cigarette Smoking Man, but he wasn't dressed in the traditional clothes of the 1910's. He was wearing clothes from 2000.  
  
"How did you get here?" She said with a snarl on her face. She didn't like him, he had led Mulder and herself on for years, but of course, he had always known the truth. The Bastard had always known the truth.  
"Miss Scully" he said with a smile on his face, as he lit a Morley.  
"I never expected to find you here, of course, you never thought you'd see me either."  
"How did you get here?" she asked, leading him into a darker corner of the hall way, she couldn't let anyone see him, see her conversing with him.  
"I figured, you'd like a way to get home." he said, his teeth yellow with the tobacco that he wasn't suppose to start smoking for 54 years.  
"Perhaps, First, how did you get here?" she said, now whispering. He tapped the ashes from his Cigarette,  
"Same way you did Agent Scully, and Agent Mulder too, it's also the same way you can get home."  
"Why should I trust you?" She asked, now snarling again at him, she didn't like him, but she was helpless, they had only one chance to get home, and two ways to do it. Suddenly, the smoking man reached out and grabbed Scully's back. He quickly brought her to him and kissed her. His mouth tasted like an ash tray. She quickly pulled away, but he was stronger then he looked. She put her hands on his face and pulled him away.   
After about 20 seconds of trying, she managed to push him away. She quickly backed off and felt nausious.  
"Now tell me, how do I go home?" she screamed, discusted that his lips had touched her.   
"The same way you got here." he said, a pleasured look on his face. Scully quickly looked at Mulder's pocket watch, "11:35!" she screamed, how did time move so fast?  
"Go Agent Scully." He said as he shiffted off into the shadows. She didn't follow him as she began to run to the deck, she had to stop Mulder.  
  
*******  
  
Mulder stared into the dark ocean. It was georgeous and virtually undisturbed. He took a deep breath. He quickly looked at a pocket watch he'd picked up some where, he had given his to Scully, and looked back to the Ocean. He decided to go ahead and climb on the bar. He figured he'd might as well prepare to jump.  
"Well, here goes nothing." he said as he pulled himself over and began to slip off the rail.  
"Mulder!" Scully screamed so loud that he almost lost his ballance.  
"Scully?" he said as he turned his head back.  
"Don't jump!, I figured it out, but we only have a few minuets. Comeon!" she was pulling on his arm now.  
"Dana, we decided not to do this, we would try..."   
"No, see, when we go to our rooms, we'll wind up where we're suppose to, back in 2000!" Scully bearly finished as they both looked up and saw the silhouete of a large item looming out in the front of the ship.  
"Oh my God." Mulder murmered as he began to pull himself and Scully back from the railing. They both quickly began to run, but Scully stopped Mulder and she turned her head back. The iceberg was huge, and she was stuck, she could only stare, stare at the iceberg and what it ment, she could also only hear the cries of the crewmen screaming about the item that would seal thousands of people's fates. Suddenly everything started to go light around her, she held Mulder's hand still, as everything began to spin around them. What only seemed like seconds later, the ship stopped after a huge start. Then the people started running by, not noticing Mulder or Scully. People started to become hysterical, screaming and pushing. Finally, the lights went out and the ship began to go under. Mulder and Scully looked into eachothers eyes as the ship began to go under and everything went white.  
  
*******  
  
Scully was awaken by the yelling of men. She quickly pulled her head up as she looked around. There they where, they were back in 2000, on the research ship, they made it. Scully smiled as she reached over and began to shake Mulder.  
"Mulder, wake up, we're home." she said, smiling as she looked at what the men where yelling at. They were lowering another sub into the sea to look at the Titanic.   
Scully looked back at Mulder, who was still peacefully asleep. The wind gently blew, it was gentle, but cold enough to send shivers down her spine. She reached over and shook Mulder again, but still no response.  
"Oh God, Mulder?!" she tried to yell, but it came out as a whisper.  
"Oh my God, Mulder!" she yelled louder this time, as tears began to fall from her eyes.  
"No Mulder, not now, not after all we've been through, not after that, not after the last 7 years, please don't leave! I need you, I'm sorry I was so wrong, I want to be with you, I can't live without you, please!"  
  
She reached over and turned him over face up on her lap. She realized he didn't have a pulse. She forgot all her medical training and broke further into tears. Five men walked over to where the agents sat. One took Scully in for coffee and to warm her up.  
The other four took Mulder in to see the ship's docotor, to make sure there was nothing he could do. That night, Scully made the call to A.D. Skinner, to tell him that Agent Mulder had died. She would wait until she was back in D.C. to explain the Time Traveling and the theory that Mulder's body had made it back to 2000 okay, but his soul was somewhere else in time.  
"I'm very sorry for the loss Agent Scully, I'd like it if you took some time off." Skinner replied over the phone.  
  
That night, she sat on her bed, still in a daze of what happened.  
"Do you need anything, anything at all?" a gentlemen asked from the door way.  
"No, I'll be fine, thank you." she reliped, her tone never changing as she cried while he shut the door.  
  
Scully reached into her pocket and felt something round, she then pulled it out, it was the pocketwatch she had borrowed from Mulder. The thought made her break into sobing again, but she then stopped. She knew what she had to do. She placed the pocketwatch on the bed and left the cabin.  
  
*******  
  
It was after midnight as Scully walked the deck. She was still in shock of what had happened. She couldn't believe that he was gone. Mulder was dead. She would never see him again. Now she walked to the railing and looked off. She considered jumping, ending all the pain, but what then? There would be no one left to work the X-Files, to continue the search for Extra Terresterals. She couldn't admit it until now, but she believed. She had always believed, except she had spent so long denying it, that she didn't open her heart to the concept. She now opened her heart to Extra Terresterals and to Mulder, except, it was too late to open to either. Mulder was gone and the X-Files was no longer her's, no longer their's.  
  
A gentle gasp escaped her lips as she still looked over the railing, the ocean was beautiful, it hadn't changed in 88 years. Scully stood on the railing, she looked over. She wasn't going to jump, she just wanted to look.   
"I wouldn't do that, Dana." a familair voice said, she quickly looked behind her but lost her grip and fell. She suddenly stopped mid-air. A smiling face reached out and grasped her waist and her back and pulled her back over. She suddenly felt at peace. Her mind cleared and she realized who her hero was. It was Mulder, but he was blue and glowing, she wasn't even sure if he was carbon based anymore. He placed her on the ground and smiled. Scully smiled back.   
"Mulder... How?" was all she was able to say.  
"I'm coming home Scully, I'm coming home." he said, as he gently held onto her hand and led her inside. The place was pitch black except for the glow Mulder was letting off. He smiled back at her as he walked into the doctor's cabin. He saw his lifeless body resting under a white sheet. He released her hand and walked over to the body.   
  
He pulled the sheet off and lay down on the body. Scully held in a breath as life was revived to Mulder. She was right, his spirit had finally caught up with his body. Mulder stood up in his body and walked over to Scully. He reached over and was about to kiss her. He stopped before their lips touched and whispered,  
"Scully, once we start this, I don't think I can ever stop, so if there is any reason in the world why we shouldn't do this, let me know now."  
"Mulder" she started, but decided to end this conversation another way. She reached in and kissed him, he pulled his head back slightly and whispered,  
"I'll take this as your answer."  
She smiled and brought her lips to his again. He wrapped his arms around her back and she pushed his head in further to hers. They lost track of time until Scully stoped and pushed away from Mulder and realized where they where.  
"Wait a second, Mulder." she said as she ran over and knocked on the doctor's door.  
  
A few seconds later, a sleepy eyed man opened the door and looked at her.   
"Sir, I've got something you won't believe."  
"What is it Agent?"  
"Make that Agents, Mulder is alive!"  
  
*******  
  
"Good morning Dana." Mulder said with a smile as Scully walked into the office.  
"Good morning Fox." she said back smiling. She was unbelieveably happy, Mulder was alive, she had no idea what could make this situation any better.  
"Hey, uh Scully," Mulder said, coughing a little bit as he spoke. Scully looked up.  
"Yes Mulder?" she replied, following his lead in changing from first names to last.  
"um, There's this thing, I gotta ask you."  
"Is it about the case?"  
"Not exactly, acctually, not at all."  
"Okay, what do you want to ask me?"  
"Dana Katherine Scully, will you please make the happiest man on earth?" Mulder asked, with a tear in his eye. Scully looked into his eyes, she couldn't believe what he was asking her.  
"Mulder?"  
"Scully, marry me?" he asked as he knelt down and opened a box with a diamond ring in it. She picked up the ring and smiled.   
"Of course I'll marry you." she said, a smile as he stood up, she lept into his arms.   
  
She placed her head on his chest and rested it there as Mulder stroke her hair and kissed the top of her head.  
"I can't believe it took us seven years to do this." Scully murmered through Mulder's chest.  
"Scully, we've been through so much together. When I thought I lost you, I was heart broken. I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep, I could hardly concentrate on anything but how badly I wanted you to be in my arms. I dremt of you being with me, but for some reason, you always said no. Every night, the same dream, every night, the same answer, no, but last night, I dremt again, and you said yes. I guess that's when I decided today would be the day I would declare my love for you."   
"Mulder, that is so sweet. Well, who do we tell first?"  
"Wait, Scully, before we tell anyone, please, let my prove my love for you."  
"Mulder, you don't have to, you've already shown me that you love me, you've saved me times over..."  
Mulder interrupted her with a kiss.   
  
"Scully" he said with a whisper as he pulled back about 2 inches from her lips "Tonight, let me prove it to you, at my apartment, 8:00, please."  
"Of course" she whispered back, not sure of what to expect for that evening.  
  
********  



	2. Default Chapter Title

TITLE: The Past The Present The Future (2/2)  
  
AUTHOR: Mel X Lady   
  
RATING: R   
  
CATEGORY: MSR  
  
DISTRIBUTION STATEMENT: Feel free to post this anywhere as  
long as my name stays with the fanfic.   
  
FEEDBACK: MLKChessQueen@Juno.com   
http://www.expage.com/page/DailyJokePage   
  
SPOILERS: PMP and Triangle  
  
SUMMARY: After a fight, Mulder and Scully find themselves in 1912.   
  
DISCLAIMER: CC and 1013 owns everything  
I own nothing.  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
  
Scully walked in front of Mulder's door. This time, it was a different feeling, it was Mulder's door, but not just Mulder, her partner, but now, her lover, her fiance, her destiny. Scully knocked on his door her usual 3 times and waited. Mulder opened the door and smiled.  
"I'm glad you could come Scully."  
"Of course Mulder." she said as she walked in and they sat down on his couch.  
"Okay, I don't want you to stop me, I really have to say this." Scully looked up at him. A look of worry crossed her face as she feared for the worst and for the best.  
"Okay" he said as he took a deep breath and sat next to Scully, "Scully, I've decided to leave the F.B.I. They don't look too kindly on agents dating, let alone marrying..."  
"Mulder, No" Scully breathed through her mouth as she listened.   
"I'll leave the F.B.I., I can work at a hospital. I'm a doctor, remember?"  
"Of course I remember."  
"Then it wouldn't make sense for you to leave and not have any alternatives, I'll leave. You'll have the F.B.I. and The X-Files, and I'll have my medical career." Mulder stood up. Scully's eyes followed him as he stood up.  
  
"Scully" he said firmly. She quickly stood up and responded before he could go on.  
"I would never be able to forgive myself if I was the reason you gave up the X-Files." Scully said quietly as Mulder bent down and picked up his keys. Scully stood right behind Mulder as he turned around and watched the keys slip out of his hand. The keys quickly scratched her face long and deeply. Blood began to run down the cut from her lips to the edge of her eye.  
"Oh Scully." he said as looked at the tears that weld up in her eyes. "I'm so sorry." he tried to explain as tears began to form in his eyes.   
"Oh God, I'm so sorry Scully, I truely am."  
"Mulder." she began as she held her shaking right hand up to her cheek and felt the blood.  
"I can't be here with you, Scully, I may hurt you again."  
"No, It was an accident."  
"No wonder I never admited my feelings toward you, I could hurt you."  
"No Mulder, please, don't go." she cried out as he walked toward his door.  
"I have to."  
"No you don't!...please Mulder, I love you."  
"Scully, I love you too much, that could be dangerous." Mulder yelled as he shut the door behind him and ran down the hall to the elevator.  
  
*******  
  
Scully nervously tapped her foot on the floor of the elevator door. She was on her way to the basement of the J. Edgar Hoover Building. She needed to talk to Mulder, she figured that's where he'd go when he needed to think. She was accually grateful he went to work insted of some sleezy bar to think. Scully saw her face in the reflection of the elevator doors. It was cut, but it wasn't bleeding anymore.  
"Wow, Mulder really got me." she murmered to herself. The doors of the elevator opened. There was Mulder.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I'll catch the next ride down."  
"Mulder, please, come in." she said as she held her hand out. Mulder took her hand and walked in with her. Scully pressed 'B' for Basement and stepped toward Mulder. Mulder let her walk next to him. He stroked his hand near her cut.   
"Oh God Scully, I'm so sorry."  
"Mulder, it's not as bad as it looks, Trust me."  
"I trust you."   
  
Mulder and Scully both looked up at what he had said.  
"You truly trust me?"  
"Of course I do Scully."  
"Then believe me too, I'm fine, I know it was an accident, but this wound will heal. The only wound that won't heal is if you leave."  
  
Mulder stroke the cheek opposite of her cut. Scully gently closed her eyes.  
The elevator dinged as the doors opened on the basement. Scully got off after Mulder and they walked into their office.  
"Sir?" Mulder questioned as he walked in and A.D. Skinner was sitting at his desk.  
"Agent--Agents." he quickly added in as he saw Scully walk in after Mulder walked away from the door.  
"I recieved a message that one of you wanted to see me. I presume it was Agent Mulder."  
"I'm afraid I haven't sent an e-mail for a few days sir."  
"Scully?" Skinner looked at her questionaily.  
"I'm afraid it wasn't me either, sir."  
"Oh, the joys of communication." a voice from the back room said as Mulder, Scully, and Skinner looked up. It was the Smoking Man.  
  
"Well, I'm glad to see that both agent's are alive, after such an awakard trip. Skinner's eyes lit up in confusion as he glanced over to Mulder and Scully.  
"What do you want, you Bastard?" Scully said as she stepped forward, grasped his cigarette out of his mouth, dropped it to the ground, and stepped on it.  
"Because of you, Agent Mulder almost died."  
"Because of me, you and Agent Mulder made it back to your sweet homes, alive."  
"You wheren't there with us, You son of a bitch, we would have made it back anyway." Scully realized.  
  
He placed his palm over the side of her face that was cut. She cried out in pain and Mulder drew his gun.  
"Such a mouth for such a beautful woman." he said as he leaned in and kissed her. Scully tried to back up but he wouldn't allow her to.   
  
Mulder and Skinner quickly ran over. Mulder pulled Scully back while Skinner slammed the Smoking Man into the wall.  
"You crossed the line, smoking man!" Skinner yelled in his ears while Mulder looked at Scully's cut.  
"You didn't clean it, did you?" Mulder whispered.  
"No." she whispered back, "I had to find you."   
Mulder nodded as they both looked up at Skinner.  
"What happened?" Mulder asked as they looked at a shocked Skinner, who leaned on the wall by himself.  
"Agents, what is this about being on the Titanic?"  
"Where did the smoking man go?"  
"I let him go."  
  
A confused look appeared on Mulder and Scully's faces, but they dismissed it.  
"If I killed him, it would all go to Hell." Skinner said while he put his gun back in his holster.  
"Well, sir, The story goes like this-" Scully began as she leaned on the edge of Mulder's desk and Skinner sat down so he could hear the whole story.  
  
*******  
  
"Are we going to tell anyone about this, soon?" Scully asked Mulder a few weeks later. She was in the kitchen cooking pasta.  
"Of course, but are you sure you can get the job at the hospital?" Mulder asked as he kissed her neck gently. Scully placed her hand around the back of Mulder's head and tilted her head back a little bit.  
"I'm awfully sure, I'm going again tomorrow to make sure. Mulder, do you think we should tell Skinner now?"  
"Skinner, before your mom?"  
"Yeah, he deserves to know."  
"Alright, we'll tell him in the morning."   
"I can't Scully, I've got a meeting, you go ahead with out me."  
"Okay, I'll tell him in the morning." Scully said as she stired the pasta. Mulder smiled as he walked into his living room and started to play a C.D. that he had picked up after work.  
  
'Kiss me out of the bearded barley'  
'Nightly beside the green green grass'  
  
Scully turned off the stove and looked up. Mulder was standing at the doorway with his hand outstreached. Scully slowly smiled a sly smile and took his hand. They walked out to the living room and he twirled her. He held her tight and began to dance. He remembered the last time they danced. It was when they where investigating the Great Mutato. They almost kissed then, but for some reason, they didn't. Well, Scully didn't know she loved him until just a few short months ago.  
  
'Swing swing, swing the spinning step.'  
'You wear those shoes and i will wear that dress,'   
'Oh kiss me beneath the milky twilight'  
  
Scully rested her head on Mulder's chest. She felt safe there. He was so protective of her. She loved being with him. He had always been there, Scully hated how she had waited so long to love him. Obviously everyone else around knew they should be together. She'd heard it before  
'That Spooky Mulder and Agent Scully, think there's anything there?'  
'Probably less action then what the White House is getting.'  
Of course, then that was just rumor, now it's true. Yes, Agent's Mulder and Scully haven't shared the deepest sense of love yet. Sleeping together. I guess we're waiting, Scully thought to herself as the song ended. Scully reached her hands around the back of Mulder's neck and kissed him.  
  
*******  
  
Assistant Director Skinner sat at his desk looking over a case report when a knock came at his door.  
"Yes!" He barked out at the door.   
Scully gently opened the door and stuck her head in.  
"Sir, it's me." she said while he still had his head looking down.   
"Come in." Skinner said as he stood up.  
"Sir, I--uh--need to speak to you." She said as she sat down before Skinner did. Skinner tilted back in his chair and looked at her. She looked radiant this morning. Her make up was lightly applied to her eyes, leaving much to be told of her face.  
"Sir, I was acctually planning on having Agent Mulder here with me while I told you this, but he's at a meeting, so here goes. Agent Mulder and I are engaged to be married."  
"Agent Scully." He said, a look of disbelief came upon his face.   
"The Government doesn't look too kindly on agents who are dating."  
"I know sir, I've already decided to leave, so Agent Mulder can stay and I can work in the ER of a local Hospital." Skinner stood up and walked over to Scully. She stood up and he took her hands.   
"Are you absolutly sure this is what you want, agent?"  
"Yes, I love Mulder." Skinner took his hand and stroked her cheek gently.   
"Sir." Scully began, she quickly realized what he was doing, he wasn't protecting her like she had thought eariler, no he was. Her thought was interrupted as he leaned in and kissed her. Scully quickly murmured and pulled away.  
"Sir!" she yelled as she stepped back.  
"Agent Scully, I'm so sorry. I had no reasonsiable action to do that. I was out of line."  
"Yes you were, Sir." she said as she still stood back.   
"I won't tell Mulder about this, Goodbye Sir. I'll give my letter of regination to your secretary." she said as   
she steped out the door and shut it behind her. Skinner sat down in his chair   
and breathed in deeply. Tears began to form in his eyes as he realized what he had done.  
  
All those nights of dreaming of her, forming her in his mind, he had waited too long. She wasn't there anymore, and he had probably ruined any remaining friendship they would have. He shifted his body enough so that his head would rest on the head of the chair a little bit.   
  
He sniffed as he rested his head. He had always slept off sadness.   
He shifted and turned gently as he formed one last dream of himself and Scully.  
  
*******  
  
Scully stared at herself in the mirror at the church. The full length mirror showed her beautiful white dress as it flowed down. She smiled as she pulled the gloves on over her slender fingers. The last few months had been a blur. She had taken a new job at the local ER and Mulder had stayed with the X-Files. She never mentioned what had happened between Skinner and herself. As innocent as it was, it didn't need to be brought up.  
"Wow, I'm narrarating to myself." she said as she laughed. A knock came to her door and she looked up. Her mother entered.  
"Hey you."  
"Hey mom." Scully smiled as her mother kissed her forehead.  
"You look georgeous."  
"Thank you."  
"It's time to go on out."  
"Already?" Scully cried out in alarm as Mrs. Scully opened the door to the hall way.  
Scully picked up the skirt of her dress as she walked out the door. She smiled as she saw a few people who would be in the procession line. She saw Skinner and Byers. Mulder and Scully had decided they'd be best. Byers was the best man while Skinner was second in line. Scully then smiled over at Holly and Stephanie, both friends from work. They where never close, but Scully needed bridesmaids, and they came to her mind, since she wasn't interested in trying to fit Frohike and Langly in dresses.  
"You ready?" Byers asked as Scully straightened the skirt out. He then lightly kissed her cheek.  
"Yes." she said as she continued to smile.  
  
A few minuets later Scully was standing opposite of Mulder at the head of the church.  
A few minuets after that, Scully found herself in Mulder's arms, on his lips.   
  
Mulder grabed her hand, smiled a sly smile, and they began to sprint out of the chapel at a quick pace.  
Mulder and Scully stood in the dressing room. The same room where Scully had changed.  
"Hey Mr. Mulder."  
"Hey Mrs. Mulder."  
"Well, Now I'm officially Mrs. Spooky."  
They both laughed as Dana looked over in to the mirror where she could see herself, she was wrapped in Fox's arms.  
"Hey Fox, what do we do now?"  
"I guess we go out and dance, then we'll work things out day by day."  
"No, I ment about our names, because we can't very well spend the rest of our lives calling each other Mulder."  
"I'll call you Dana now, but you'll always be Scully to me."  
"Alright, and I'll call you Fox from now, but please don't be surprised if I call you Mulder, you'll always be Mulder."  
Fox slid out from her grasp as he took off his jacket and tie and helped Dana take off her veil.  
"Our public awaits." She smiled as she walked toward the door.  
  
Fox reached out and grasped her close and gently kissed her.  
No more fear, Mulder thought to himself as he held his bride's hand and they walked toward the reception hall.  
  
******* 


End file.
